L'oubli
by Timmy7486
Summary: Scully est devenue amnésique et cherche à se retrouver dans un lieu où elle ne connait absolument personne...


**L'oubli**

**Auteur** SpookyTimmy

**Date d'écriture** Du 06 mars 2006 au …

**Résumé** Une jeune femme est retrouvée amnésique loin de chez elle …

**Moment de l'action** Alors que Mulder c'est fait enlever …

**Disclamer ** Les personnages sont la propriété de Chris Carter, je les lui emprunte juste …

**Mercis** Lullu pour les noms des personnages … te n'aime !!

Ju : sans m'en rendre compte, tu m'as inspiré deux ou trois passages ! Te n'aime aussi !

Et tous mes shippeuses et spook : je vous adore !

_**Vendredi 13 décembre**_

_**Hôpital de Boise, Idaho**_

Une jeune femme rousse d'environ 35 ans a été retrouvée inconsciente dans la rue. Elle a aussitôt été conduite à l'hôpital où elle a subit toutes sortes de tests. Les médecins ne savaient rien d'elle et grâce à son niveau de déshydratation, ils estimèrent qu'elle devait être dans cet état depuis deux ou trois jours. Ils regardèrent les fichiers des personnes disparues mais rien ne semblait correspondre à cette personne, elle fut donc appelée Jane Doe 101307. Elle resta quelques jours dans un semi-coma.

_**Mercredi 18 décembre **_

La patiente sortit lentement de son état végétatif, elle était en bonne santé mais devait retrouver des forces avant d'être autorisée à sortir de ce lieu de soins. Un médecin vint lui poser des questions afin de préciser son diagnostique.

**Dr Gomez :** Madame, j'aurai quelques petites questions à vous poser si vous vous en sentez la force !?

**Patiente 101307 :** Oui, allez-y !

**Dr Gomez :** Très bien ! Tout d'abord pouvez-vous me donner votre identité ? Plus ou moins partiellement …

**Patiente 101307 :** …

**Dr Gomez :** Madame ?!

**Patiente 101307 :** euh … je ne m'en souviens pas

**Dr Gomez :** Ce n'est pas grave, pouvez-vous me dire le moindre souvenir qui vous vient en mémoire ?

**Patiente 101307 :** … Oh mon dieu, je ne me souviens de rien … Qui suis-je ? Où suis-je ? Je viens d'où ?

**Dr Gomez :** Hélas, je comptais sur vous pour éclairer ma lanterne … je vais aller vérifier si de nouvelles personnes ont été ajouté au fichier des disparues … on ne sait jamais. Je reviens tout de suite.

Le docteur Gomez sortit et la laissa seule, elle fondit en larmes aussitôt. Elle avait l'impression d'être devenue une parfaite inconnue même pour elle-même, elle se sentait abandonnée. Elle se passa la main dans le cou, effleura une cicatrice avant d'empoigner le pendentif de sa chaîne qui s'y était coincé. Apparemment elle était croyante mais qu'elle était ce dieu qui lui faisait vivre une telle expérience ? Elle craquait émotionnellement … Michèle, une infirmière lui apporta ce qu'elle considérait comme étant le meilleur antidépresseur qui soit : une boite de Pim's à la noix de coco. Elle en mangeait un lorsque le médecin revint.

**Dr Gomez :** Désolé mais je n'ai rien trouvé qui puisse vous correspondre de près ou de loin. Mais je vous propose de procéder par étape… Je vous offre mon aide si vous l'acceptez !?

**Patiente 101307 :** Bien sûr !

**Dr Gomez :** Donc déjà, il nous faut vous trouver un nom autre que Patiente 101307, pour cela je vous laisse le choisir. Il faut que vous vous y sentiez bien et peut-être que cela vous éveillera des souvenirs !

**Patiente 101307 :** Là, comme ça … Kate me vient à l'esprit !

**Dr Gomez :** L'aimez-vous ?

**Patiente 101307 :** Oui, je crois !

**Dr Gomez :** D'accord Kate ! Je vais vous laisser vous reposer et je reviendrai demain pour qu'on continue notre travail, reposez-vous bien Kate !

Les jours qui suivirent, le docteur Gomez aida Kate de son mieux, il essayait différentes méthodes qu'il connaissait mais il semblait que rien ne l'aidait à retrouver la mémoire. Sur les conseils de son médecin et psychanalyse. Elle décida de partir… Partir … oui, mais où ? Alors qu'elle se sentait perdue, elle appela l'infirmière, elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Michèle entra alors :

**Michèle :** Kate ? Vous allez bien ?

Kate répondit que par un léger haussement d'épaules. Michèle sortit alors une boite de sa blouse et la lui tendit, ce qui arracha un timide sourire à cette patiente.

**Kate :** Merci !

**Michèle :** C'est une amie de France qui m'a fait découvrir ces merveilles !

**Kate :** C'est le meilleur antidépresseur qui soit !

**Michèle :** Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

**Kate :** Que vais-je faire ? Où vais-je aller ? A qui je vais pouvoir me confier sans qu'on me prenne pour une folle ? Je ne connais personne. Par où commencer pour me retrouver ?

**Michèle :** Où iriez-vous ?

**Kate :** Je n'en sais rien, que me conseillez-vous ?

**Michèle :** Si vous deviez me donner un lieu là comme ça, sans réfléchir …

**Kate :** J'ai le sentiment que je dois aller à Washington !

**Michèle :** Oh mais ce n'est pas très loin d'ici, c'est possible que vous en soyez originaire, l'état de Washington est limitrophe à celui de l'Idaho. Peut-être que votre signalement a été déposé à Seattle. J'ai une amie médecin et psy là bas, elle s'appelle Lucy, n'hésitez pas à l'appeler de ma part …

Cette belle rousse au regard si intense partit donc s'installer à Seattle. A défaut de retrouver sa vie, elle s'en créa une nouvelle. L'aide de Lucy lui était précieuse, cette femme était devenue sa première confidente et même sa meilleure amie. Elles se voyaient très souvent jusqu'à ce que Kate rencontre l'homme qui partage sa vie. C'était elle qui lui avait présenté Jules qui l'avait aussitôt séduite par son côté french lover. Kate avait reprit du poil de la bête et reprit sa vie en main : elle avait commencé par se teindre en blond et avait obtenue la place de secrétaire médicale dans le cabinet de Lucy. Une fois sa vie de nouveau en ordre, elle avait demandé à Lucy de la faire sortir et de lui présenter du monde.

Avec Jules, ce fut le coup de foudre, un an plus tard ils se marièrent et emménagèrent dans une villa avec vue sur le Pacifique. La vue de l'eau l'apaisait, la rassurait … Kate n'avait retrouvé aucun souvenir, de temps à autre elle avait l'intime conviction de déjà vue mais jamais rien de bien concret jusqu'à ce que son mari et elle décide de concevoir un enfant. Subitement les nuits de Kate furent très animées, elles faisaient des rêves étranges qu'elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre : elle voyait un bébé portant un bonnet avec des oreilles en formes de lapin. Etait-ce prémonitoire ? Etait-ce un souvenir ? Si oui, qui était ce bébé ? Aurait-elle pu l'oublier s'il avait été le sien ?

Kate paraissait ailleurs depuis quelques jours, elle ne savait pas si elle devait en parler ou pas. Ses rêves étaient flous mais la traumatisaient. Les jours passèrent et elle devint de plus en plus l'ombre d'elle-même, ce qui commençait à inquiéter ses proches. Ses rêves la hantaient tant qu'elle s'empêchait presque de dormir et donc était très fatiguée au boulot.

Après s'être endormie au travail, Lucy, sa patronne qui s'inquiétait vraiment pour son amie la renvoya chez elle afin qu'elle se repose un peu, qu'elle récupère physiquement avant de pouvoir lui en parler.

Elle revêtit son pyjama de satin violet foncé et se fit couler un bain pour s'y relaxer. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, elle entendit Don't Look Any Further qui passait à la radio. Elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir mise en marche mais n'y prêta pas plus attention, cette chanson lui rappela vaguement quelque chose, elle eut le sentiment de se revoir enfant quand un homme lui sauta dessus et lui attacha les mains pour ne pas qu'elle se débatte, il prépara son bain en allumant des bougies, mettant aussi du parfum d'ambiance … Elle était apeurée, elle ne souvint pas l'avoir déjà été à ce point. Elle se faufila sous son lit et essaya de détacher ses liens non sans mal. Elle prit une arme dont elle ignorait l'existence, dans sa table de nuit qui bizarrement n'était pas à la même place que d'habitude. Alors qu'elle prenait conscience qu'elle ne connaissait pas ce lieu, elle sortit de sa cachette pointant son arme à feu sur cet inconnu qui semblait être l'incarnation du mal en personne et tira. Alors qu'elle tirait, elle eut l'impression d'être libérée d'un poids, d'un fardeau qu'elle traînait depuis des années. La conviction de le connaître s'empara d'elle. L'homme tomba à terre, elle ne ressentait aucune pitié pour cet homme et aucun remord vis-à-vis de son geste. Un homme au visage flou, grand, brun entra dans la pièce, elle se dirigea vers lui et se blottit dans ses bras, un sentiment de soulagement l'envahit.

Kate se débattait, Jules essaya de la réveiller en douceur en lui massant les épaules mais elle cria « Donnie Pfaster ». Elle se leva d'un bond et sursauta quand elle vit son mari en train de la regarder tristement et essayant de la détendre de son mieux. Elle sortit de son lit et couru s'enfermer aux toilettes … elle était totalement apeurée et ne savait pas comment réagir et son mari non plus. Elle n'avait pas cessée d'agir aussi bizarrement depuis ces dernières semaines, depuis qu'ils souhaitaient cet enfant.

**Jules :** Kate ? Que se passe-t-il ? Ca ne va pas ?

**Kate :** Non, ça ne va pas du tout !

**Jules :** Que se passe-t-il ? Sors de là STP !

Elle sortit de ce lieu inconfortable, les yeux ravagés par les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Elle n'osait même plus regarder son mari dans les yeux. Et si c'était un souvenir qui lui était revenu en mémoire ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle était en train de tromper ce grand brun ? Et pourquoi une telle agressivité ? Tout lui avait semblé tellement réaliste qu'elle craignait que ce soit un fait réel.

Jules ne dit rien et se contenta de la prendre dans les bras pour la rassurer un peu. Il la regarda, les yeux remplis de larmes, d'inquiétude et de douleur.

**Kate :** Mes rêves … enfin plutôt mes cauchemars semblent tellement réels, ça en est déstabilisant !

**Jules :** Chérie, peut-être que ce sont des souvenirs qui te reviennent en mémoire. Tu veux m'en parler ?

Kate secoua la tête en guise de réponse. Elle se doutait que sa réaction devait peiner son époux mais elle ne se sentait pas de lui parler de ce rêve et surtout pas de ce brun qu'elle paraissait beaucoup apprécier.

**Jules :** Alors parles-en au moins à Lucy !

**Kate :** Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Il préféra lui mentir :

**Jules :** Non, mais ne me sors pas complètement de ta vie !

Kate le regarda et lui sourit, elle n'osait pas le lui promettre car les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour ce brun semblaient très forts, bien plus fort que ceux qu'elle avait ressenti pour Jules, c'était surtout ça qui la troublait.

Ils retournèrent se coucher, elle se blottit dans ses bras pendant qu'il lui déposait un petit baiser sur la tempe. Ils s'endormirent ainsi.

Le lendemain, Kate alla travailler mais décida de ne pas en parler à Lucy, elle ne sentait pas le courage de déjà revivre cet évènement troublant. A vrai dire, elle voulait faire comme si il n'avait pas eu lieu, l'oublier.

A l'heure de la pause, elle alla prendre rendez-vous chez son gynécologue afin de comprendre pourquoi son mari et elle n'arrivaient pas à concevoir un bébé. Suite au désistement d'une personne, elle obtint une place pour le lendemain midi auquel elle ira avec Jules.

Au bureau, Lucy se souciait de l'état de santé de celle qui était sa secrétaire mais avant tout son amie. Kate lui confia juste qu'elle avait du mal à trouver le sommeil et qu'une fois trouvé, il était très agité et donc qu'il ne la reposait pas. Lucy se doutait très bien que ce n'était pas tout mais ne voulu pas la précipiter, elle savait qu'elle le ferait en temps voulu. Cependant elle lui prescrit quand même une boite de cachet pour l'aider à dormir, elle lui déposa l'ordonnance sur le bureau, autour d'une boite de Pim's alors que Kate était occupé à répondre au téléphone.

Le lendemain, Jules accompagna Kate chez le médecin mais il avait quand même l'impression qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose d'important. Et si elle faisait semblant d'être amnésique pour fuir quelque chose d'horrible ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, il ne voulait pas y croire.

Le obstétricien examina Kate, lui fit des examens complémentaires avant de leur annoncer ce qui va les frapper en pleine face, ébranler toutes leurs convictions et faire douter encore plus Jules : Kate avait déjà porté un enfant, impossible de savoir si la grossesse avait été jusqu'au terme mais elle avait attendu un bébé probablement avant de devenir stérile. Pour le couple ce fut comme un couperet qui leur tombait dessus. Kate s'assit, la bouche ouverte, elle semblait loin, très loin. Elle ne sut même pas comment son mari réagit à la nouvelle.

Elle ne revint sur Terre qu'une fois chez elle alors que Jules, dans tous ses états ne criait pas mais hurlait après sa femme qu'elle était une menteuse, une égoïste, qu'elle l'avait toujours su sans avoir le cran de le lui annoncer, que tout était en fait qu'une gigantesque mascarade et duperie.

**Kate :** Mais tu es parano ma parole …

Elle s'arrêta en pleine phrase, une étrange impression de déjà vue s'empara d'elle. Une odeur lui monta au nez : un mélange de renfermé et d'après rasage d'homme. Soudain elle réalisa que cette odeur lui était familière mais ce n'était pas celle de Jules.

**Jules :** J'en ai marre d'être pris pour un con et ne fais plus semblant … j'ai été plus que patient … j'étais fou de toi … mais … je crois qu'il nous faut prendre nos distances !

Elle ne réagit pas, toute cette histoire la dépassait complètement, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle prit son sac à main et quelques affaires de toilettes avant de claquer la porte violemment, tellement violemment que Jules en sursauta. Elle ne savait que faire, où aller, ni même comment partir. Depuis qu'elle avait été retrouvée dans l'Idaho, elle n'avait jamais repassé son permis de conduire. Elle monta dans la voiture de Jules, avança le siège au maximum et entendit un couple dire :

**Lui :** Laisse, je vais conduire !

**Elle :** Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est toi l'homme ?

**Lui :** Non, je doute juste que tes petites cannes atteignent les pédales !

Elle sourit intérieurement, elle aimait ce genre de répartit. Elle se retourna pour essayer de voir ce couple se chamailler mais ne vit personne. En fait la rue était totalement désertique, elle était seule.

A sa grande surprise, elle savait conduire. Au début un peu gauchement puis il semblait que les automatismes lui revinrent. Elle roula pendant un bon moment puis arrêta la voiture devant un panneau indiquant « Etat de Washington ». Washington … ce mot lui sonnait étrangement familier et étrangement étranger à la fois. La nuit allait tomber, elle remonta dans la voiture et se dirigea chez Lucy en espérant qu'elle soit chez elle. Elle redoutait de devoir lui expliquer son absence de l'après midi, sa dispute avec Jules ainsi que ses rêves et hallucinations. Lucy était psy, elle allait tout de suite comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son amie, elle s'en était déjà rendue compte d'ailleurs mais Kate avait peur de passer pour une folle, il n'y avait rien de vraiment rationnel à entendre des voix et à voir ce qu'elle voyait et cela la terrifiait un peu.

Elle se gara dans l'allée de Lucy et essaya ses larmes du revers de la main. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se présenta sous le porche d'entrée, devant la porte de son amie. Elle hésitât, prit une profonde inspiration avant de frapper pour prévenir de sa présence.

**Lucy :** Kate ? Mais que fais-tu là ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Lucy fit entrer son amie tout en faisant discrètement comprendre à son compagnon de les laisser seules, entre elles. Elle la prit dans ses bras, ça se voyait que Kate avait pleuré et qu'elle n'était pas en grande forme. Elles prirent ensuite place au salon devant une tasse de thé. La télévision était allumée quand Lucy prit la télécommande pour l'éteindre :

**Kate :** Vous regardiez Plan 9 ? C'est un film de mec !

**Lucy :** Tu l'as déjà vu ?

**Kate :** Je ne crois pas !

**Lucy :** Pourquoi dis-tu ça alors ?

**Kate :** Je ne sais pas, c'est comme une intuition, une impression de déjà vue …

Kate lui expliqua tout dans les moindres détails : ses intuitions, ses rêves, sa visite chez le médecin ainsi que sa dispute avec Jules. Pour Lucy, il ne faisait aucun doute que ses rêves étaient clairement des brides de souvenirs qui refaisaient surface. Lucy proposa de l'héberger pour la nuit, lui apporta une couverture et déplia le canapé. Alors qu'elle quittait la pièce, Kate lui dit :

**Kate :** Tu te rends compte que j'ai déjà porté un enfant ?! Si ça se trouve il a besoin de moi … je suis une mère indigne !

**Lucy :** Ne dis pas de sottise, tu as besoin de dormir ! On en reparle demain ma belle, fais de beaux rêves !

Ce canapé lui semblait très inconfortable, de plus ses douleurs au ventre n'arrangeaient rien, bientôt elle en serait libérée. La pièce était éclairée par une bougie, la présence de cette femme de confiance la rassura quelque peu mais elle n'était pas tranquille pour autant. Pour lui changer elle lui parle de musique d'ambiance, de chant de baleines, ce qui eut pour effet de la relaxer quelques instants avant qu'une autre douleur plus puissante ne vint et ne la fasse se plier se douleur. Elle était maintenant en travail, toute en sueur, son corps était douloureux et semblait avoir du mal à lui répondre, elle se sentait déchirée de part en part et les contractions étaient de plus en plus rapprochées les unes des autres, elle se serait sentie bien plus en sécurité si cet agent de police ne lui paraissait pas si louche. Alors que son amie s'afféra à essayer de la faire accoucher le plus calmement possible, plusieurs voitures arrivèrent, se garèrent devant la bâtisse avant que leur conducteur ne rentrent dans la pièce où l'accouchement avait lieu. Complètement apeurée par cette femme qui ne semblait pas humaine et qui assistait tout comme les autres qui l'avaient rejoint, presque religieusement à la scène, cette belle brune dit :

**Brune :** Poussez fort Dana !

C'est alors qu'elle réalisa que ces personnes étaient venues lui enlever ce miracle incarné. Une fois de plus le sommeil de Kate était extrêmement agité, elle se réveilla en sursaut hurlant : « Il est à moi ! »

L'ayant entendu depuis un petit moment déjà, Lucy prit son amie dans les bras et la réveilla en douceur !

**Kate :** Oh mon dieu, ils l'ont pris ? Où est-il ?

**Lucy :** De quoi tu parles Kate ?

**Kate :** (à peine audible) mon bébé…

**Lucy :** Quoi ?

Kate lui raconta de nouveau le rêve qu'elle venait de faire, elle tremblait, tout lui avait encore une fois paru si réel.

**Lucy :** Et cette femme tu te rappelles d'elle ?

**Kate :** Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'elle avait beaucoup de respect pour moi et … je me souviens qu'elle m'ait appelé Dana

**Lucy :** On tient peut-être une piste pour découvrir ta véritable identité alors !

Elle lui sourit mais Kate ne semblait pas aussi convaincue qu'elle

**Lucy :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Kate :** Si j'ai vraiment vécu ce que je vois dans mes rêves en ce moment …

**Lucy :** Oui ?!

**Kate :** Je ne suis pas sure de vouloir retrouver cette identité ! Je ne pourrais jamais vivre dans un tel chaos, un tel stress !

**Lucy :** Mais peut-être que tu n'y vivais pas seul dans ce stress, rappelle toi de ce grand brun dont tu m'as parlé … l'as-tu vu dans ton rêve là ?

**Kate :** Non, il n'était pas là ! Enfin je ne crois pas ! J'ai peut-être juste eu une aventure avec lui … oh j'en sais rien !

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, dissimulant une larme

**Kate :** Et si j'avais un enfant et un mari, qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Jules moi ?!

**Lucy :** On verra ça plus tard … pour le moment, c'est toi qui importes ! Tu as envie de quelque chose ?

Elle ne répondit pas mais un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

**Lucy :** Quoi ? J'aime voir ce sourire sur ton visage ma belle !

**Kate :** Tu ne me prends pas pour une folle mais … ça te tente de regarder Plan 9 avec moi devant une bière qu'on boirait à la bouteille ?!

**Lucy :** Oh que oui ça me tente, j'ai aussi de la glace, tu en veux ?

**Kate :** Tu n'aurais pas plutôt un cône hypocalorique au bifidus actif ?

**Lucy :** C'est quoi ça ?

**Kate :** Quelque chose de meilleure que l'air qu'on respire … mais pourquoi je dis ça moi ?!

**Lucy :** Comment veux-tu que je le sache !? Bon alors ?

**Kate :** Non, une bière suffira !

Lucy apporta deux bières et sortit également une boite de Pim's à la poire. Kate posa les pieds sur la table basse et ouvrit sa canette, toujours son sourire aux lèvres. Elle semblait heureuse, Lucy ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas vu comme ça depuis très longtemps, elle ne l'avait en fait jamais vu comme ça. Kate ressentait une sensation de confort, une odeur lui monta aux narines, la même odeur qu'elle avait sentit plus tôt dans la journée, cette odeur d'après rasage. A peine le film débuté, elle s'endormit devant. Lucy la recouvra et monta rejoindre son compagnon dans sa chambre.

Kate se réveilla dans un lit, un bébé dormant dans le berceau près d'elle, elle se sentait complètement sereine, elle entendit une personne entrer sans frapper mais bizarrement ne s'en soucia pas. Cette personne entra maintenant dans la chambre, elle était juste en chemise de nuit et robe de chambre mais s'en fichait, elle le reconnu aussitôt, c'était le grand brun. Ils échangèrent quelques mots mais ne les comprit pas tous, elle riait. Cet homme lui faisait beaucoup d'effet visiblement, il prit le bébé dans ses bras puis déposa un tendre et romantique baiser sur les lèvres de Kate ou peut-être était-ce de Dana ? Elle était bien et n'aurait voulu que rien ne perturbe ce moment mais Lucy vint la réveiller, il était 8h et elles allaient être en retard au cabinet. Kate se prépara toujours aussi heureuse mais une idée lui trottait dans la tête, elle ne pouvait s'en défaire : et si Jules enfin de compte était son amant ? Que faisait ce grand brun ? Pourquoi ne la recherche-t-il pas ?

Elles partirent donc au travail, comme Lucy avait été appelée pour une urgence psychiatrique, Kate en profita pour ranger son bureau entre deux coups de téléphone de patients. Elle se mit à jour dans les dossiers, il y avait toute une pile à mettre sur informatique. Après avoir rempli plusieurs fiches, elle ouvrit le dossier au nom de Helmund Jones. Elle commença à remplir la fiche identitaire du patient, le formulaire papier lui semblait bien épais, elle décida alors de le feuilleter un peu plus et y trouva des photographies qu'elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir. Elle regarda le dossier plus attentivement, il s'agissait en fait d'un rapport d'autopsie. Ses images lui retournèrent l'estomac, elle se sentait blême. Cependant, elle sentit qu'elle devait continuer à les regarder, les examiner comme si elle sentait qu'un flash allait lui venir et il vint. Ce qui la troubla le plus dans cette vision, c'est que tout lui semblait aussi réel que les premières fois mais là, elle était éveillée et avait conscience de ce qui lui arrivait. Elle se vit peser un à un les éléments internes d'une victime : poumon, intestin, estomac, cœur … bizarrement elle ne ressentait aucun dégoût mais une grande lassitude, une grande fatigue… elle faisait les choses par automatisme et ça l'emmêlait encore plus dans sa tête. Elle reprit ses esprits en ayant une furieuse envie de pizza, elle avait faim pour la première fois depuis quelques jours.

Elle prit un petit papier sur lequel elle nota les éléments qui lui semblait importante sur sa précédente identité :

Dana

Autopsie

Bébé / enceinte

Grand brun.

Donnie Pfaster

La liste était encore bien maigre mais elle espérait bien y remédier, ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais elle y parviendra. Il le fallait …

Elle se replongea dans son travail, comment deux dossiers aussi différents pouvaient-ils être mélanger, soudain elle entendu un bruit continue de crayon tapant sur le bureau, un sorte de bruit comme le font généralement les personnes stressées.

**Dana :** S'il vous plaît, hm, on m'a donné les mauvais résultats. Ceci est, hm, une radio avec le nom de "D. WATERSTON" dans une enveloppe marquée "SZCZESNY". J'attendais des résultats d'autopsie.

**Infirmière :** Oh je suis désolée. C'est un échange malencontreux. Désolé pour le dérangement.

**Dana :** Merci. Est-ce que... ce "D. Waterston" serait le docteur Daniel Waterston ?

Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par l'arrivée de Lucy qui sans le vouloir la fit sursauter. Elle essaya de montrer que tout allait bien mais elle ne savait plus … elle semblait s'y connaître dans son domaine et surtout elle paraissait connaître cet homme, elle se dépêcha d'ajouter le nom de ce patient à sa petite liste :

Dana

Autopsie

Bébé / enceinte

Grand brun.

Donnie Pfaster

Daniel Waterston

Lucy venait de revenir de son entretient et avait l'air complètement exténuée :

**Kate :** Comment ça c'est passé ton rendez-vous ?

**Lucy :** Je suis morte de fatigue ! Cette personne me paraît extrêmement intelligente mais en même temps son histoire est vraiment tirée par les cheveux : il se dit être un agent du F.B.I. qui s'est fait enlever par les extra-terrestres il y a de ça 3 ans et qu'il vient juste de revenir sur Terre … si ils embauchent ce genre de personnes au gouvernement, je me demande bien où va le monde !

**Kate :** Le F.B.I. tu dis ?! Si ça se trouve il travail exclu des autres, s'il te semble si intelligent, il est peut-être rentré autrement, en cachant ce coté fou !

**Lucy :** Tu sembles t'y connaître ! Je me trompe ?

**Kate :** J'aimerai bien le savoir ! Peux-tu m'en dire un peu plus sur cet homme ?

**Lucy :** Tu sais bien que je t'en ai déjà trop dit … ça relève du secret médical !

**Kate :** J'ai le sentiment d'avoir exercé un poste important, je ne sais pas encore lequel mais j'ai de plus en plus de flash et même éveillée maintenant …

Elle lui expliqua en vitesse ce qui lui était arrivée durant l'absence de son amie, Lucy n'en revenait pas … si c'était vraiment des souvenirs et on non des fabulations de son subconscient, cette femme si chétive, belle, et souriante devait avoir une vie hors norme !

**Lucy :** Et le récit que je t'ai fait de mon patient a éveillé quelque chose en toi ??

**Kate :** Bien j'ai ressenti comme une profonde tendresse, comme si …

**Lucy :** Comme si quoi ?

**Kate :** Comme si je le connaissais, ou du moins le sentiment de connaître cette histoire

**Lucy :** Et ce Daniel Waterston ? Que t'inspire-t-il ?

**Kate :** De la joie, de la tendresse, mais aussi de la peine et le sentiment de devoir faire un choix !

Kate se sentait mal, elle voyait plein d'éléments de sa vie défiler mais n'arrivait pas à les faire s'enchaîner ! Qui était ce Daniel ? Et pourquoi ce malade lui ravivait tant de souvenirs ?

Kate avait de nombreuses difficultés à se concentrer sur son travail. Cette liste lui trottait dans la tête, elle voulait vraiment plus que tout comprendre. De plus la situation avec Jules la chagrinait, elle lui faisait de la peine, se faisait de la peine et s'en voulait. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il devenait depuis leur dispute mais sa fierté l'empêchait de prendre son téléphone et de l'appeler. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire au travail, elle alla demander à Lucy si elle avait besoin d'elle et lui répondit que non, qu'elle allait elle aussi bientôt partir pour se préparer pour sa soirée en tête à tête avec son ami.

Kate pris donc ses affaires et alla faire du lèche-vitrines, elle s'arrêta en cours de route s'acheter une boîte de Pim's. Elle entra ensuite dans plusieurs boutiques pour faire des essayages de robes qui lui plaisaient mais une fois à l'intérieur, elles ne lui plaisaient plus : elle aurait tant aimé connaître les goûts de Dana mais le fait de ne pas la savoir ne lui donna pas du tout la tête aux essayages de vêtements. Elle continua à flâner et s'arrêta devant un magasin de chaussure et fut inexplicablement attirée par une paire de chaussure hors de prix : des chaussures de ville, noire à hauts talons carrés, elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'en avoir déjà porté de telles mais là ce fut un énorme coup de cœur qu'elle ne se refusa pas ! Elle se demandait comment elle allait bien pouvoir marcher avec de tels talons mais elle s'en fichait et puis elle n'aurait pas à courir de toute façon donc elle se débrouillera. Elle continua de divaguer dans les rues marchandes Seattle, son regard s'arrêta sur un petit chien tout roux en vitrine d'un magasin d'animaux, lui semblait avoir besoin de compagnie et de sécurité, d'amour, elle craquait, elle sentait les larmes lui monter mais ne pouvait pas partir de là. Elle rentra alors dans le magasin et en ressortit 5 minutes plus tard avec le chiot dans les bras, elle le cajolait et lui lui léchait le visage : elle eut enfin un petit sourire sur le visage.

Kate rentra chez elle, Jules ne devait pas être encore rentré à cette heure là. Elle posa le chien dans sa chambre pendant qu'elle prit une douche lui dormait sur son manteau, puis quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, il la suivit dans le garde robe où Kate prépara ses affaires afin de quitter peut-être définitivement cette maison. Elle mit un tailleur et l'assortit de ses nouvelles chaussures, étonnamment elle parvenait à marcher avec et se sentait même très bien dedans. Ce chien était déjà pour elle un énorme réconfort, grâce à lui elle se sentait plus forte, elle décida de l'appeler Pringles en rapport à la boîte de gâteau qu'il avait vidé alors qu'elle prenait sa douche, elle s'en fichait s'était ceux de Jules, elle n'avait même pas nettoyé les miettes qu'il avait fait, elle laissa la voiture dans l'allée et partie à pieds.

Ce soir Lucy sortait avec son compagnon, elle ne voulait pas les déranger donc décida d'aller dans un motel en ville Elle cacha Pringles dans son sac pour ne pas qu'on lui refuse la chambre à cause de cet animal puis déposa ses affaires dans cette chambre sans vie qui lui donnait encore plus le bourdon. Sur le coup de 5h pm elle sortit pour aller se chercher quelque chose à manger et surtout pour nourrir son chiot car elle n'avait pas vraiment faim, elle acheta d'ailleurs que de quoi nourrir son animal puis se promena le long de l'océan avec lui. Elle le lâcha et bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas dressé, il lui obéissait. Le voir courir la rendait heureuse, enfin autant qu'une personne aussi perdue qu'elle puisse l'être. Elle s'assit sur la plage et regarda le soleil perdre de son intensité, elle finit par s'allonger pour réfléchir un peu, mais aucune pensée était ordonnée dans sa tête et ça l'accablait. Une balle arriva droit sur le chien, il l'attrapa et commença à la mâchouiller, les joueurs qui l'avaient lancé trop fort vinrent la récupérer, c'était des joueurs de base-ball. Elle ria, son chien vint vers elle avant de se blottir contre elle pour se coucher, il était encore qu'un bébé et était fatigué. Ils s'endormirent tous les deux sur la plage par une belle nuit noire très étoilées, elle entendait quelqu'un jouer au loin au base-ball puis une femme lui parler, tout était très clair sauf les noms, elle ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi mais essaya d'écouter ce qu'il se disait, sa curiosité, ces jours-ci étaient très forte :

**Elle :** Dis-donc, j'ai reçu un message urgent sur ma boîte vocale d'un certain Fox Mantle qui me disait que je devais venir ici pour un très spécial et très tôt, ou très en retard, cadeau d'anniversaire. Et, je ne vois aucun paquet avec un gros nœud ici.

**Lui : **Tu as joué au base-ball ?

**Elle :** Non, j'ai toujours eu des choses plus intéressantes à faire que de frapper dans un bout de cuir de cheval avec un gourdin.

**Lui :** Viens ici …ly.

Elle prenait conscience que c'était un autre souvenir qui lui revenait en mémoire mais le sommeil était trop profond pour qu'elle se réveille.

Elle se plaça juste devant lui de façon à apprendre à frapper de balle

**Dana :** C'est mon petit cadeau d'anniversaire? …der, tu n'aurais pas du.

**Lui : **Je ne me ruine pas. Je paie ce gosse 10 $ de l'heure pour ramasser les balles.

Il lui désigna le gamin en vitesse puis revint à son cours pratique :

**Lui :** Tu l'as bien en main mon gourdin ?

Dana le regarda l'air étonné afin de lui faire comprendre que ça pouvait porter à confusion mais aussi pour en jouer avec ce grand brun pour qui, une fois de plus elle ressentait beaucoup d'affection.

**Lui :** Je te parle de la batte, de la batte. Maintenant, ne l'étrangle pas. Sers-lui juste la main. Hello Mme a batte; c'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance. On non Mme …lly, le plaisir est pour moi. Ok, maintenant, tu vas pivoter sur tes hanches pour avoir un maximum d'élan avant de tourner. C'est ça le plus important. D'abord les hanche, après les mains.

**Dana :** Ok.

**Lui :** Encore une fois.

De ses mains baladeuses il l'aida en lui montrant comment d'abord bouger les hanches puis la batte, cet homme posait ses mains sur elle et elle sentit un long frisson lui parcourir l'échine, elle aimait ça

**Lui :** d'abords les mains, après les hanches.

**Dana :** Oui.

**Lui :** Répète.

**Dana :** D'abord les mains, ensuite les anches.

**Lui :** OK, nous allons attendre. Tu gardes les yeux sur la balle. Tu dois juste la toucher. Tu ne fais rien d'autre que de la laisser arriver à toi. OK.

**Dana :** mm hummmmm

**Lui :** Prête?

Ils réajustent leurs mains sur la batte, ils jouèrent un peu pour positionner leurs mains sur cette batte !

**Dana :** Au milieu.

Avec ce grand brun, elle se sentait vraiment bien … était-ce de l'amour ?

Son téléphone cellulaire sonna, elle ne discernait plus le rêve de la réalité, elle décrocha en vitesse le porta à son oreille et répondit :

**Kate :** Scully !

**Jules :** C'est qui ça Scully ?

**Kate :** Je n'en sais rien

**Jules :** C'est ton amant ?

**Kate :** Non !

**Jules :** A d'autres ! Un peu de franchise s'il te plait !

**Kate :** Désolée mais en ce moment je n'ai de temps pour personne, j'ai besoin de tout mon temps pour me retrouver, j'ai cru que tu le comprendrais mais j'ai du me tromper …

Elle ne lui laisse le temps de rien dire et raccrocha son téléphone. Elle rattroupa ses affaires et rentra dans son motel où elle dormit d'une traite, d'un sommeil sans rêve pour la première fois depuis un long moment. Elle se reposa enfin.

Le lendemain, elle se prépara pour aller au boulot mais réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser Pringles seul dans la chambre de peur qu'il fasse des bêtises, elle lui prépara donc un petit panier avec une couverture, un bol d'eau et de croquettes et l'emmena avec elle, elle le cachera sous son bureau.

Quand elle arriva, Lucy lui sauta dessus, paniquée

**Lucy :** Mais tu étais où ? Je me suis fait un de ces soucis !

**Kate :** Je me suis trouvée un motel …

**Lucy :** Mais pourquoi ? Tu sais que ma porte t'es toujours grande ouverte ! Reviens chez moi dès ce soir, ça te coûtera moins cher et tu ne seras pas seule, je ne veux pas te savoir seule en ce moment …

Lucy prit Kate dans ses bras, elle s'était vraiment fait du soucis pour son amie, elle vit le panier bouger et une petite tête, poilue, toute rousse en sortir. Elle sourit à la vue du chien et réaliser alors que son amie avait changé, elle était plus grande, elle s'éloigna un peu d'elle pour la regarder en entier, elle portait les chaussures à talons achetées la veille, ça changeait complètement la façon qu'elle avait de se tenir et lui allait à merveille.

Kate se mit à son bureau et installa son chien de façon à ce qu'on ne le voit pas. Elle devait reporter plusieurs rendez-vous car le nouveau patient de Lucy devait venir et la séance s'annonçait plus longue que les autres. Kate se mit donc dans son travail sans trop prêter une attention particulière à ceux qui venaient en consultation, la matinée se déroula ainsi sans encombre ni souvenir particulier. Elle sortit Pringles sur les coups de midi et en profita pour s'acheter à manger, elle eut la soudaine envie d'un paquet de Pim's ainsi qu'un cône au lactose bifidus actif, ce n'était pas un repas équilibré, loin de là mais ça lui faisait envie et se laisser vivre pour une fois. Elle rentra au bureau une heure plus tard et Lucy était encore en consultation. Un homme arriva peu de temps après Kate, elle ne prêta pas attention à lui jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne dans son bureau avertir de sa présence :

**Lui :** Bonjour, j'ai rendez-vous !

**Kate **(sans lever la tête de l'agenda) : Votre nom ?

**Lui :** Fox Mulder

Elle leva la tête pour lui dire que le docteur allait arriver et qu'il pouvait l'attendre dans la salle d'attente mais quelque chose retint son attention, elle ne sut pas pourquoi mais cet homme était comme un aimant pour elle, elle se sentait inexplicablement attiré par lui, par son regard, il lui inspirait confiance, ce qui était bien rare pour un patient en psychanalyse.

Lui aussi n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard de la jeune femme blonde. Il ne voulait pas croire que ce put être elle, celle qui lui manquait depuis déjà 5 ans, sans qui il n'arrivait plus à vivre, il avait encore moins de vie qu'avant. Il tenta quand même le coup, il n'avait plus rien à perdre, en plus il n'était même pas dans son état.

**Mulder :** Scully ???

**Kate :** Pardon ?

**Mulder :** C'est bien toi ? Scully ? Si je m'étais attendu à ça ?!

**Kate :** Excusez-moi monsieur mais vous devez faire erreur, je m'appelle Kate Anderson

**Mulder :** Autant pour moi, vous me faisiez penser à une amie que j'ai perdue et dont j'étais très proche, vous lui ressemblez tant !

Kate était à nouveau troublée, ce grand brun avait à peu près la carrure de l'homme de ses rêves et il avait cru la reconnaître, l'avait appelé du nom qui lui était revenu le matin même en tête ! Et comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle se sente aussi attirée par un patient et ce depuis que son amie lui avait parlé de son existence. Il lui fallait à tout prix l'avis de Lucy sur cette personne même si ça allait à l'encontre du secret médical. Elle ne voulait pas le croire ni se croire elle-même, cet homme ne pouvait pas la connaître … elle se rua sur son paquet de Pim's et ravala les larmes qui commençaient à perler sur ses joues.

Quand Mulder quitta le cabinet médical, Kate ressentit comme un sentiment de soulagement, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait l'impression que cet homme allait la surprendre et elle n'était pas prête, enfin elle le croyait. Elle sortit prendre l'air avec Pringles et dehors elle vit une silhouette qui semblait s'éloigner, elle était comme fascinée par celle-ci. Non, elle ne s'éloignait pas approchait, elle n'eut le temps de s'en rendre compte qu'un jeune en skate-board la bouscula et lui piqua son sac à main et la fit trébucha en se tordant la cheville. Il se précipita pour l'aider à se relever, elle soufrait et n'arrivait pas à marcher, il lui proposa une aide précieuse qu'elle accepta avant de réaliser que c'était Mulder qui était de retour. Elle sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir mais n'avait pas le choix.

**Mulder :** Voulez-vous que je vous reconduise chez vous ou au cabinet ?

**Kate :** Merci, c'est gentil de votre part !

Une belle, grande femme apparu au loin !

**Jennifer Anderson :** Agent Mulder que faites-vous ? On nous attend !

**Mulder :** Je raccompagne madame chez elle ! Allez donc dire au grand patron que je suis grand, que je peux me débrouiller tout seul !

**Jennifer :** Mais j'ai reçu des ordres !

**Mulder :** Vous êtes bien la seule à les suivre !

Mulder passa son bras autour de la taille de Kate et avec l'aide de Jennifer l'escorta à la voiture. Ils l'emmenèrent chez Lucy pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. Mulder n'avait pas osé ré-aborder le sujet de la personnalité de Kate même s'il était sur de lui, il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Il sortit promener Pringles pendant que les filles parlaient entre elles, Kate ne tarda pas à se confier et parler de son trouble face à cet agent. Jennifer lui expliqua à quel point cet homme pouvait être charmeur, charmant et attirant, de toute évidence elle en pinçait un peu pour lui mais il y avait un mais, le cœur de cet homme était déjà pris et rien ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis même s'il n'avait pas vu cette femme depuis des années maintenant. Elle lui expliqua que cet agent n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, qu'il se fichait des ordres, suivait son instinct, bien qu'elle ne voulait pas le montrer, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche qu'elle avait le béguin pour lui et qu'elle lui enviait se côté je-m'en-foutiste. Kate se sentant en confiance avec cette femme qui n'était qu'une étrangère mais qui connaissait ce mystérieux inconnu, lui posa quelques questions sur lui, sa vie, son travail, sa femme … elle fut très étonnée de voir que Jennifer avait réponse à tout sauf sur l'histoire de sa femme, elle ne savait même pas si il était marié, elle pouvait juste lui dire qu'il était très proche de sa partenaire au FBI.

**Kate :** Connaissez-vous son nom ?

Mulder qui rentrait à ce moment là avec le chien répondit à la place de Jennifer :

**Mulder :** Dana Scully !

Kate ne savait plus où se mettre.

**Kate :** Mais c'est ainsi que vous m'avez appelez …

**Mulder :** Oui car je suis sur que tu es … enfin vous … j'ai du mal avec ce vouvoiement ...

**Kate :** Que je suis ?

**Mulder :** Que tu es elle ! Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore !

Le rouge monta aux joues de Kate, pourquoi cet homme lui faisait autant d'effet ? Pourquoi lui faisait-elle autant confiance ?

**Kate :** Ne le prenez surtout pas mal ! Mais je ne me souviens pas du tout de vous ! J'ai perdu la mémoire et elle ne me revient que partiellement !

**Mulder :** Peut-être que je pourrai t'y aider mais il faut que tu retrouves le gros de tes souvenirs par toi-même, je ne veux pas t'influencer. Je te laisse mon numéro de téléphone, je vais rester quelques jours dans la région

Il s'approcha d'elle comme pour l'embrasser puis se reprit, ce n'était pas le moment de la brusquer. Elle s'en rendit compte et fut émue par tant de respect, ce n'est pas Jules qui aurait agit de la sorte. Plus ses souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire, plus ses sentiments envers son mari devenaient abstraits au profit de cet inconnu qui la troublait tant. Mulder et Jennifer partirent et croisèrent Lucy dans l'allée de la maison.

Inquiète, Lucy se précipita au près de Kate qui la prit dans ses bras, elle se laissa aller et cessa de contrôler ses larmes qui coulaient abondamment sur ses joues. Comment avait-elle pu oublier un homme tel que lui, avec un tel physique et une telle intelligence ? Lucy prit la décision pour le bien être de son amie de trahir le secret professionnel. Sans trop entrer dans les détails, elle lui expliqua que malgré le côté farfelu de son récit, cet homme lui paraissait sincère et surtout amoureux de sa Scully. Tout en l'écoutant, Kate serrait la carte de visite qu'il lui avait remise. Elle voulait en savoir plus, elle décrocha son combiné.

**Kate :** Qui est Donnie Pfaster ?

**Mulder :** Scu … euh … Kate ? … Retrouves-moi dans une heure au café qui fait l'angle, près du cabinet de Lucy ! Je répondrai à toutes tes questions !

Le rendez-vous fixé, Kate emprunta la voiture de Lucy et alla à sa rencontre. Elle arriva la première. Le lieu était peu fréquenté et malgré la nuit noire qui était déjà tombée depuis un moment, elle se sentait en totale confiance. Elle s'installa à une table, dos à une grande baie vitrée, elle se commanda un thé vert à la menthe. Il était si chaud que de la fumée s'en échappait. Elle sentit une source de chaleur inerte sous sa main droite, elle était soudainement très émue et attristée. Une voix masculine dit :

« Parfois, je pense que mes souvenirs m'ont été enlevé par les médecins mais pas tous. Je me souviens de visages. Je pense que j'ai eu un frère … avec des cheveux bruns, qui aimait m'embêter. J'espère qu'un jour il lira ceci et saura que je veux revoir son visage pour de vrai. »

Kate était au bord des larmes, une fois de plus, elle regarda sa main et constata qu'elle tenait celle de quelqu'un, sûrement, celle de celui qui l'avait tant émue par ces mots. Elle n'osa pas regarder cette personne tant elle était bouleversée, elle le fit tout de même mais ne vit qu'un visage flou, troublé par les larmes. Plus elle essayait d'examiner ce visage plus il lui semblait lointain et flou. Elle essuya ses larmes et vit Mulder entrer dans la bâtisse, il était à l'heure. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, gêné. Elle entra dans le vif du sujet :

**Kate :** Ce Donnie Pfaster, est-il réel ou l'ai-je inventé ?

**Mulder :** Malheureusement, il l'est. J'ai bien failli te perdre deux fois par sa faute. La première fois on a fait emprisonner ce monstre et la deuxième fois il a voulu se venger. Je l'aurai tué de mes mains pour tout le mal qu'il t'a fait subir !

**Kate :** Je … je l'ai tué ? Je suis une criminelle, une fugitive ?

**Mulder :** Non, pas du tout ! Tu es juste une agent qui s'est défendue. C'était de la légitime défense.

**Kate :** Une agent ?

**Mulder :** Une agent spécial du FBI, probablement la plus talentueuse et …

**Kate :** Et ?

**Mulder :** La plus belle, excuse-moi ! Je ne voudrai pas te perturber. Je n'ai rien dit, ok ? Tu as d'autres questions ?

**Kate :** ô j'en ai tellement !

**Mulder :** Vas-y !

**Kate :** Sais-tu si j'ai déjà eu un enfant ?

Le visage de Mulder se ferma, comme rongé par la douleur.

**Mulder :** Oui, un petit William…

**Kate :** Oh mon dieu ! Où est-il ?

Il baissa les yeux, Kate compris que sa question lui faisait de la peine.

**Mulder :** Alors que j'étais parti pour vous éviter des problèmes, tu as été obligé de le faire adopter par une famille anonyme, pour son bien être et son bonheur.

**Kate :** C'était le … le notre ?

Mulder lui expliqua les tentatives inabouties de fécondations mais qu'ils avaient toujours fait, entre eux, comme si c'était le cas. A ses paroles, elle se sentit mal, Mulder lui ouvrit les bras et elle s'y réfugia avec un grand naturel. De sa main, il lui caressa la joue avec une infinie tendresse. Quand elle prit conscience de ce moment d'intimité entre eux, elle se redressa et gênée dit :

**Kate :** Je suis mariée, désolée !

Elle sortit et regarda le ciel étoilé, Mulder la rejoignit

**Mulder :** La lumière a des milliards d'année lorsqu'on la regarde. Le début du temps nous conduit au futur. Rien n'est plus ancien que l'univers. Peut-être que ce sont des âmes Scully, … Kate !

**Kate :** Voyageant à travers le temps et par la lumière des étoiles, recherchant de nouvelles demeures…

**Mulder :** Tu t'en souviens ?!

En guise de réponse, elle lui sourit.

Elle lui avait souris sans trop savoir pourquoi. C'était-elle vraiment souvenu ? Ces paroles n'était pas sorties par hasard, elle avait donc du déjà les entendre un jour de la bouche de quelqu'un, sûrement de lui pour qu'il les connaisse lui aussi. Cet homme, en plus de la mettre incroyablement en confiance, lui faisait émerger beaucoup de souvenirs. Elle était de nouveaux dans ses pensées, comme elle l'était d'ailleurs beaucoup, elle réalisa alors que Mulder ne disait mot, elle se retourna alors vers lui. Il la regardait tendrement, une larme sur le coin de l'œil, quand il vit qu'elle l'avait vue, il tourna son regard en direction des étoiles essayant de faire comme si tout allait bien mais elle n'était pas dupe, il était aussi troublé qu'elle pouvait l'être. Elle le prit dans les bras à sa grande surprise, ils s'enlacèrent tendrement pendant un long moment, il fallait qu'ils se parlent encore, c'était devenu plus qu'un besoin. Mulder lui proposa donc d'aller boire un verre à son motel, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, de plus il avait quelque chose à lui montrer.

Sans même penser que ça pourrait la troubler ou encore éveiller des soupçons chez les personnes qu'elle croiserait, elle suivit Mulder « chez lui ». Ce n'était qu'une chambre de motel mais à sa grande surprise, il y avait installé des photos sur les deux tables de nuit et sur le bureau. Au début, elle essaya de les examiner discrètement mais son œil d'excellent profiler le vit et il lui dit d'aller voir les photos par elle-même. La première photo qu'elle vit était celle d'eux deux avec William juste après sa naissance, il y avait également une photo de William et de Scully, deux photos de Mulder et Scully aux X-Files et enfin une photo de Scully lors de sa grossesse. Elle n'en revenait pas, tous ces moments qui semblaient être des moments de pur bonheur immortalisés, oubliés. Elle s'en voulait tellement. Devant son trouble, il la prit dans les bras pour un tendre câlin amical, se laissant comme enivrer par l'odeur de l'autre. Une odeur corporelle tellement intense qu'ils ne répondaient plus de leurs actes, cette odeur semblait être comme une drogue à laquelle ils avaient chacun dépendant et le fait d'y regoûter une fois les fit succomber. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent un instant. Dehors le vent faisait rage, une tempête se préparait mais rien ne semblait pouvoir troubler ce moment si intense soit-il. Toujours les yeux dans les yeux, leurs visages se rapprochèrent lentement, une lenteur qui donnait encore plus de significations à cet acte, bien qu'ils ne pensaient vraiment plus à rien. Et là, le contact eu finalement lieu. Au départ, un baiser chaste et d'une tendresse quasiment indescriptible, une douceur qui faisait frissonner Kate tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle commença à passer ses mains sous le pull à col roulé de Mulder, elle avait comme inconsciemment besoin de se contact, ils commencèrent à se caresser de plus en plus, cette étreinte devint de plus en plus charnelle au fur et à mesure que ce baiser se faisait passionnel et fougueux. Très vite des vêtements volèrent dans la pièce, d'abord le pull de Mulder puis la veste de Kate, certains des habits restant finir en tas désordonnés sur le sol, et même un ou deux boutons de son chemisiers qui avaient du céder éparpillés un peu partout. Il ne leur restait plus que leurs sous-vêtements qui cédèrent rapidement à ce moment d'union si parfaite. Ils firent l'amour et le firent à nouveau plusieurs fois lors de la nuit, Kate semblant trouver ou même retrouver des sensations jamais éprouvé ou en tout cas pas depuis très longtemps et lui retrouvant enfin celle qui lui avait tant manquée depuis tant d'années déjà.

Au petit matin, elle se réveilla la première, les bras de Mulder encerclant sa taille, elle se demanda d'abord où elle était et quand elle vit la photo d'eux trois sur la table de chevet en face d'elle, elle réalisa. Elle la prit et la toucha du bout des doigts en essayant de ne pas réveiller cet homme qui semblait encore endormi à ses côtés. Une larme coula sur son visage, ils avaient beau être très proches sur cette photo, une sensation d'erreur l'envahit. Que devait-elle faire ? De plus elle était encore marier !

Discrètement, elle prit ses affaires et se rhabilla, alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte, il se tourna vers, elle ne put que lui répondre : « Je suis vraiment désolée ! » avant de tourner les talons en le laissant dans une profonde détresse. Il l'avait à peine retrouvée qu'il avait l'impression de la perdre à nouveau.

Kate prit un taxi pour aller rechercher la voiture de Lucy restée au bar, ensuite elle passa chercher Pringles et se remit en route sans savoir pour quelle destination… Elle se retrouva rapidement devant chez elle. La voiture de Jules était garée dans l'allée. Que faisait-elle là ? A l'intérieur de la maison tout était éteint, elle décida donc de rentrer et de s'allonger sur le canapé. Pringles se coucha sur son ventre et ils s'endormirent tous les deux.

Au petit matin, une odeur alléchante de café la sorti de son sommeil, une tasse de café ainsi que des toasts l'attendaient sur un plateau devant elle. Elle s'étira, se frotta les yeux. Où était-elle ? Etait-ce un autre souvenir ? Soudain son chien se mit à grogner, Kate se retourna et vit Jules se tenir dans le chambranle de la porte, il la regardait attentivement. Ils parlèrent un peu de ce que vivait Kate en ce moment et il comprenait pertinemment qu'elle avait besoin de prendre du recul face à tout ça mais qu'en même temps elle avait besoin de se retrouver chez elle. Ils parlent un peu de tout puis de rien et font surtout comme si tout était normal sans pour autant pouvoir se faire élire couple de l'année.

Il décida de la conduire au travail, ce qu'il fit et passa embrasser Lucy au passage mais Kate ignorait que Mulder était venu pour lui parler, il fallait qu'ils se parlent. Quand il les vit arriver tous les deux main dans la main, il fit demi-tour, complètement déboussolé.

Un peu avant midi Jennifer vint rendre une petite visite impromptue à Kate, il fallait qu'elle lui parle au plus vite. Elles décidèrent de se retrouver dans un parc à l'heure du déjeuner.

Kate expliqua à Lucy qu'elle devait sortir pour manger et qu'elle ne pouvait pas manger avec elle pour lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé, elle sortit en direction du jardin d'enfant situé juste à côté du lieu de rendez-vous. Jennifer semblait mal à l'aise, Mulder lui avait en évitant les détails expliqué la situation, il était éperdument amoureux de sa Scully et avait l'impression d'avoir tout foutu en l'air et il s'en voulait, il parlait même de quitter le bureau au grand désespoir de Jen qui devait l'avouer était amoureuse de lui mais qui était prête à s'effacer pour le bonheur de cet homme si énigmatique. Kate, elle aussi était mal à l'aise prise entre ces deux hommes qui l'aimaient : un actuel qu'elle aimait beaucoup et qu'elle ne voulait pas faire souffrir d'avantage et un passé pour qui elle ressentait une véritable passion, un amour sans borne. Il fallait pour ça qu'elle laisse parler son cœur mais ne se sentait pas de faire un choix. Si elle choisissait Jules, elle ne retrouverait sûrement pas tous ses souvenirs, redeviendrait cette femme anonyme même pour elle-même. Et si elle choisissait Mulder, il faudrait qu'elle quitte tout et même sa grande amie Lucy. Elle ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire.

Jennifer lui expliqua la situation de Mulder avant de se faire enlever par les extra-terrestre : il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, n'était intéressé par aucun dossier même ceux traitant d'enlèvement, il ne vivait plus, ne voyait même plus les Lone Gunmen … Kate avait décroché, ce nom la fit sourire et revit les trois comparses entrer dans son bureau mais pas celui de Seattle, pour lui dire que Mulder avait disparu à bord du Queen Mary un paquebot des années 1940, elle ressentit son cœur se serrer, l'angoisse la prendre… Ses trois fous étaient ses amis, leurs amis, elle en était sûre !

Elle prit un bus en direction du motel de Mulder, elle frappa à la porte mais n'eut aucune réponse, elle persista mais toujours rien. Les volets des fenêtres n'étaient pas fermés et elle le vit allongé sur le sol, les bras en crois. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Elle essaya alors d'entrer et à sa grande surprise, la porte était ouverte. Elle se précipita à ses côtés et commença à lui prendre le pouls, il était rapide et filant, elle fit les gestes de premier secours qu'à sa grande surprise elle semblait maîtriser à la perfection…

Elle lui défit la chemise et appliqua ses mains délicates sur son torse musclé bien que meurtri et couvert d'hématomes. Il revint lentement à lui, elle l'aida à s'allonger sur le lit avant qu'il ne reparte dans un état d'inconscience. Alors qu'il était encore inerte, elle chercha d'éventuelles marques de lutte mais rien ne paraissait inhabituel, de plus elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'inspecter la chambre la nuit précédente. Elle chercha de possibles preuves d'une tentative de suicide mais ne trouva rien pour affirmer cette hypothèse.

Elle lui appliqua une serviette humide sur le front, lentement il revint à lui.

**Kate :** Comment te sens tu ?

**Mulder :** Comme si un bulldozer m'était passé dessus …

**Kate :** Que t'est-il arrivé ?

**Mulder :** Rien qui pourrait t'intéresser !

**Kate :** Comment oses-tu dire ça ?

**Mulder :** Je t'ai vu avec ton mari … à peine sorti d'ici tu retournais auprès de lui, tu as vraiment énormément changé Scully !

**Kate :** Kate !

**Mulder :** Si tu veux ! N'empêche que tu es elle et que j'ai mal de voir ce que ce #& a fait de toi !

**Kate :** Quoi ? Tu ne le connais même pas !

**Mulder :** Si tu veux mais toi non plus tu ne le connais pas …

**Kate :** Qu'est-ce qui te permet de dire ça, comment oses-tu ? Je te faisais confiance !

**Mulder :** Je n'ai pas à t'en dire plus … je ne peux pas !

**Kate :** Si je fais confiance en mon intuition, c'est bien la première fois que tu respectes les règles ! Dis-moi au moins ce qui t'es arrivé ? Il faut que tu ailles voir un médecin. Tu t'es battu ?

**Mulder :** Oui, tu es contente !

**Kate :** Comment pourrais-je l'être ?!

…

**Kate :** Mulder ? Comment un agent fédéral, musclé et endurent comme toi, peut-il se prendre une telle raclée ?

**Mulder :** Demande ça à ton mari !

**Kate :** C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ? Mais pourquoi ? Il ne te connaît même pas !

**Mulder :** Je suis très surprise de voir que tu as épousé un homme aussi dangereux que l'agent secret Bob Krycek, le frère de notre ennemi juré …

…

**Mulder :** Scully, si tu n'as pas retrouvé tous tes souvenirs jusque là, ne cherche pas plus loin, tu as la réponse en face de toi !

Kate n'en revenait pas, elle prit ses cliques et ses claques et partit. Elle pleurait, ce n'était pas possible, comment savoir qui croire ? Pourquoi lui voulait-on autant de mal ? Elle retourna chercher son chien et ses affaires chez elle, elle avait besoin de faire le vide et décida de se louer une chambre loin de la ville.

Allongée sur son lit, Pringles lui léchait les orteils. De grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues, elle n'avait plus goût à rien, le bonheur retrouvé avec l'arrivée de cet agent fédéral avait de nouveau disparu. Elle se sentait mal, incomplète, inutile, idiote de ne pas savoir qui croire et surtout de n'avoir rien vu venir !

Fin #1

Quelques jours après, elle décida de quitter cette chambre d'hôtel et d'aller voir Mulder mais quand elle frappa à la porte de son motel, elle tomba sur un jeune homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu qui lui expliqua qu'il occupait cette pièce depuis 2 jours déjà. Elle comprit alors que Mulder était parti. Elle alla voir à la réception, au cas où il aurait laissé un mot lui expliquant son départ et lui laissant ses coordonnées mais elle ne trouva rien !

Elle reparti chez elle, déçue ! S'il s'était volatilisé comme ça, cela ne voulait-il pas dire que c'était lui le coupable ! Elle devait en avoir le cœur net ! Elle rentra chez Jules et elle où elle ne trouva plus que quelques meubles, un bazar sans nom, des traces de pas… la maison avait été déménagée à la hâte ! Dans leur chambre, elle ouvrit l'armoire, ses affaires y étaient toujours mais pas celles de Jules … sous un pull, elle trouva des armes gros calibres ainsi que des munitions, elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir été berné comme ça ! Elle prit l'arme et la pointa lentement en direction de sa tête, mis la crosse dans sa bouche. Au moment où elle pressa sur la détente, un flot d'images lui vinrent à l'esprit : William, Mulder, Margaret, son père, ses frère et sœur, Mulder, Mulder et elle, des moments de grande tendresse, de grand bonheur, de grande complicité. Le chien se mis à hurler à la mort à côté de la marre de sang où gisait le corps de Dana Katherine Scully !

Fin #2

Quelques jours après, elle décida de quitter cette chambre d'hôtel et d'aller voir Mulder mais quand elle frappa à la porte de son motel, elle tomba sur un jeune homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu qui lui expliqua qu'il occupait cette pièce depuis 2 jours déjà. Elle comprit alors que Mulder était parti. Elle alla voir à la réception, au cas où il aurait laissé un mot lui expliquant son départ et lui laissant ses coordonnées. Elle fut heureuse quand elle vit le réceptionniste lui sourire en lui donnant une lettre très épaisse avec les coordonnées de Mulder à Washington DC ainsi qu'une lettre où il expliqua tout, tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble et ce qu'ils étaient devenus l'un pour l'autre et surtout ce qu'elle était pour lui… les larmes coulaient sur son visage, des larmes de joie mais aussi de rage, comment avait-elle pu laisser filer le bonheur aussi longtemps ?

Elle alla chez elle en vitesse, rattroupa des affaires dans une grosse valise et passa mettre une lettre dans la boîte aux lettres de Lucy. Elle couru ensuite à l'aéroport de Seattle et embarqua dans un avion. Au loin, on distingue sur la porte d'embarquement : Washington DC. Scully disparaît lentement au milieu de la foule, un grand sourire aux lèvres !


End file.
